$ 64^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Explanation: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=64$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({8}\Big)^{2}=64$ So $64^{\frac{1}{2}}=8$